Mi Hermano y Su Novia
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Cuando Bella se enferma una noche mientras se está quedando en la casa de los Cullen, Jasper, Señor de las Emociones, recibe una nueva perspectiva dentro de la relación de ella y su hermano. ONE-SHOT.


**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. "**_**My Brother and His Girlfriend**_**" pertenece a **_**CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

* * *

**Mi hermano y Su novia**

Jasper POV

Edward estaba paseando de nuevo. Había estado haciéndolo por cerca de diez minutos, aunque luego se detuvo cuando Bella se quejó suavemente. Pero ahora que su respiración había regresado a la normalidad, estaba haciendo de nuevo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o frustrado. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, esas dos emociones estaban prácticamente saliendo a chorros de él.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando el dibujo enfrente de mí. Sólo estaba medio terminado, pero gracias a la constante preocupación de Edward, no creía que fuera a terminar demasiado bien. Normalmente, cuando dibujaba, seleccionaba cualquier emoción que Alice estuviese sintiendo en el momento. Como ahora, ella estaba arriba en nuestro cuarto, viendo la première de algún nuevo desfile de modas, por lo que yo estaba tratando de capturar una imagen de satisfacción y felicidad sobre el papel frente a mí. Edward estaba dificultando eso.

Suspirando, dije, "¿Estás bien allá arriba, Edward?" Sabía que él podría escucharme, y de inmediato detuvo su caminata.

"Um, de hecho, seeh, ¿sabes dónde está la maleta de Carlisle?" Pausó, sabiendo que yo lo sabía. "Bueno, ¿podrías tomar el termómetro y traerlo por mí?"

"Seguro." Parándome de mi lugar en el sofá de la sala, hice mi caminito hasta el interior del cuarto de mis "padres". Abrí el minúsculo armario que estaba a mi derecha y saqué el kit que Carlisle había empezado a mantener en casa cuando Bella comenzó a quedarse más seguido. Escarbando en él, saqué el pequeño termómetro y cerré la cremallera antes de salir del cuarto y subir las escaleras.

Edward estaba esperando en su puerta cuando lo alcancé, con su mano estirada. Sólo pararme frente a él hizo más potente el pulso de nerviosismo que emitía. "¿Está bien Bella?" Pregunté, presionando el termómetro dentro de su mano y mirando desde la entrada. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así pude ver la chica humana durmiendo sobre la cama. Estaba acostada sobre el edredón en vez de debajo de el, sus piernas estaban enredadas en una sábana. Estaba respirando a través de sus labios levemente abiertos, y desde donde yo estaba parado parecía estar sacudiéndose.

Edward soltó un ruido que fue casi un gruñido y casi un gemido. "No lo se." Masculló, sentándose sobre el borde de la gran cama y acercando a Bella hasta su regazo. "Ella se siente caliente, pero no se – siempre está tan caliente…" Alejando su cabello, puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Al principio ella se estremeció, pero luego se relajó. "Bella, corazón, abre tu boca para mí." Ella masculló algo de modo incoherente, atontada por el sueño. "Sólo estoy tomando tu temperatura."

Miré desde la puerta como ella abría su boca, sus ojos aún cerrados. Edward deslizó gentilmente el pequeño aparato plástico entre sus labios, sus ojos mirando fijamente la diminuta pantalla. Unos segundos después este pitó y la boca de Edward hizo una profunda mueca. "39.4." Masculló, tomando el termómetro de su boca y volviéndola a acostarla sobre la cama. Pasándome de largo, salió al pasillo y sacó su móvil, marcando el número de Carlisle.

"Jazz, ¿podrías sentarte con ella mientras hablo?" susurró, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la chica sobre la cama. "Simplemente pon tus manos sobre sus mejillas o su frente –mantenla fría." Su expresión cambió levemente, y cautela comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. "¿Estarás bien con eso?"

Asentí. "No hay problema." Entonces Carlisle contestó y comenzaron a discutir la situación. Lentamente di un paso dentro de la habitación. Estaba increíblemente caliente y olía como si Bella _viviese_ allí. Un poco preocupado ahora, me moví paso a paso hacia la cama, sentándome sobre el orillo como lo había hecho Edward. Ella estaba extremadamente pálida, más de los normal. Puse mi mano sobre su frente, y ella suspiró con satisfacción.

"Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?" Estaba diciendo Edward desde el pasillo. Todavía estaba preocupado, pero el increíble torrente estaba empañado con alivio.

"Sólo mantenla fría." Estaba diciendo Carlisle del otro lado del teléfono. "Estoy con un paciente justo ahora, pero si me das treinta minutos, llevaré a casa alguna medicina."

Edward suspiró. "Muchas gracias," y cerró el teléfono, volviendo su atención a Bella. Mordió su labio (un hábito que había cogido de su prometida), contemplando algo, y me miró a mí. "¿Jasper, crees-" Su ceja se arrugó. "¿Te importaría sostener a Bella por un minuto?"

Estaba sorprendido, pero asentí atontado.

"Gracias; sólo necesito quitar estas sábanas de la cama realmente rápido." Se movió hacia donde me estaba sentando y sonrió. "No te preocupes, no morderá."

Asintiendo, deslicé mis brazos bajo ella y la jalé hacia mí, poniéndome de pie. ¡Era tan liviana! "Dios, ¿Cuánto _pesa_?" Se sintía como si no hubiera absolutamente nada en mis brazos. Si alguna vez había pensado que ella era frágil, era ahora más que nunca. Ya entendía la cautela de Edward cuando estaba con ella, y era un poco espeluznante lo rompible que realmente era.

"Cuarenta y dos," dijo de manera sombría, jalando el gran edredón de la cama y poniéndolo sobre su brazo. Rabia y odio propio comenzaron a salir de él. "Estaba en cincuenta antes que todo esto empezara."

Y yo sabía a qué se refería. Nosotros yéndonos. Guerras de vampiros. Arriesgar su vida cada diez minutos.

Deslicé mi mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, casi dejándola caer por la sorpresa. ¡Estaba hirviendo! "Maldición…" mascullé. "¿Alice, podrías traerme algo para mantener el cabello de Bella recogido?" En menos de un segundo, mi esposa estaba parada frente a mí, un clip grande en su mano. Cambié a Bella de posición en mis brazos de modo que Alice pudiera juntar su cabello y mantenerlo fuera de su cuello con el clip.

"Gracias, Jasper, no había pensado en eso." Dijo Edward, saliendo al pasillo. "Vamos, llevémosla abajo. El calor aumenta."

Asentí y lo seguí. Bella se estremeció cuando entré en la luz brillante y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, mascullando algo que ni siquiera _yo_ pude entender. "Ella piensa que soy tu." Le dije a Edward con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y voló por las escaleras. Lo seguí con tanto cuidado como pude, no queriendo molestar a la chica en mis brazos.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Alice desde las escaleras, girando sus manos en frente suyo. "¿Necesitan que ayude con algo?" Estaba igual de preocupada a como Edward lo había estado.

"Está bien, Alice," dijo Edward, levantando la mirada hacia ella. "Creo que Jasper y yo lo tenemos cubierto." Él se dio la vuelta una vez ella desapareció por las escaleras y tendió el edredón junto al sofá de la sala, doblándolo a la mitad. "Vale, simplemente ponla encima. Ya regreso."

Se fue antes que yo pudiera parpadear. Bajé la mirada hacia la chica en mis brazos. Se había quedado dormida de nuevo, obviamente, y detesté perturbarla, pero hice como me dijeron y la recosté sobre la cama improvisada que Edward había hecho para ella. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido, pero luego se estiró y se relajó.

Tomando un puesto sobre el sofá, la miré con cuidado. En las brillantes luces de la sala se veía aún más pálida que antes y las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos igualaban las nuestras. Si no hubiera sido tan delgada y tan frágil, fácilmente hubiera podido confundirla por un vampiro. Sus dedos se estaban doblando y desdoblando inconscientemente, y mechones de cabello rebelde se estaban pegando a su sudorosa frente. Fruncí el ceño. Se veía tan enferma.

De repente su cara se contrajo a una mirada de dolor y fui golpeado por una ola de angustia y terror.

"¿Bella?" pregunté suavemente, arrodillándome a su lado.

Soltó un desgarrado sollozo y comenzó a moverse. "¡No, no vayan!" gritó, agarrando firmemente la sábana debajo de ella. "¡No me dejen de nuevo!"

Comprensión cayó sobre mí y me incliné sobre ella, rozando su mejilla con mi pulgar. "No te preocupes, Bella, no vamos a ninguna parte. No vamos a dejarte."

El dolor sobre su cara se atenuó y se quedó quieta, enrollándose en una pequeña bola. Después de un momento se veía lo bastante satisfecha, por lo que tomé mi lugar sobre el sofá de nuevo, mirándola con curiosidad. Su subconsciente parecía saber cuando Edward se iba, porque o se quejaría o comenzará a tener un pesadilla tan pronto como él dejaba su lado. Estaba maravillado.

"¿Está bien?" Edward apareció a su lado, un viejo ventilador a su lado. "La escuché gritar." Su cara estaba contraída en preocupación, y puso una mano sobre la cintura de ella.

"Ella está bien –sólo una pesadilla."

Él se relajó de inmediato, moviéndose para conectar el ventilador y apuntarlo hacia ella. Me tensé como su esencia voló alrededor del cuarto, y Edward se volvió arrepentido. "Lo siento, Jasper." Dijo, mirándome tímidamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, desechando su disculpa con una sacudida de mi mano. Aparentemente, ellos pensaban que eran los únicos que tenían permitido estar afectados por la proeza de Bella haciendo salto de acantilado. Eso cambió mi punto de vista tanto como el de ellos. "No te preocupes – estoy bien. Simplemente mantenla fresca."

Él me sonrió, agradeciéndome con un movimiento de su cabeza y se inclinó sobre su prometida, arreglando la camisa de tiras que usó para ir a la cama. Esta se había torcido en algún momento durante la noche.

La mitad de mí odiaba verlos juntos –eso ponía cualquiera de nuestras relaciones a penar- pero generalmente, me encantaba ver cuan cariñosamente la tocaba Edward. Cuando él la miraba, sobrecogimiento lo invadiría, y se preguntaría que hizo para merecerla. Yo me podía identificar con eso, pero él siempre sentía como si no pudiera darle suficiente – que aún el mundo no sería suficiente. Y la forma en que la abrazaba – como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Podía entender eso ahora, pero él la trataba con el más grande de los respetos, y sólo la tocaba con la más suave de las caricias. Envidiaba lo que ellos tenían.

Miré el inacabado dibujo junto a mí. Estaba solo medio terminado, pero podía ver el contorno del rostro de la pequeña niña, y su mano extendida para tocar la mariposa. Sonriendo suavemente, cambié la página en mi cuaderno de dibujo y lo levanté, sacando el lápiz de las argollas. Me posicioné de modo que pudiera verlos a ambos, y comencé a dibujar una vez más.

* * *

¿Bueno, qué tal? Es un momento cualquiera en la vida de los Cullen, sencillo y a la vez significativo. Me encanta Jasper, creo que es de los personajes más interesantes de toda la saga n.n


End file.
